1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for detecting a target object by a radar device for a vehicle, and particularly, to a method and apparatus for recognizing the situation that causes the deterioration in the detecting function of a radar device, such as a steel tunnel, and preventing performance from deteriorating through a signal processing technology.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A vehicle-mounted radar indicates a radar device provided in various forms that can be mounted on a vehicle, and indicates a device that is used for reducing the probability of an accident caused by a weather condition or carelessness of a driver and for detecting an object existing around the vehicle.
As the interest in safety and driver's convenience has increased, various technologies associated with a vehicle's safety and convenience using the vehicle-mounted radar device have been developed. Various technologies have been developed, for example, a smart cruise technology that detects a forward vehicle and drives a vehicle by automatically following the detected forward vehicle, an autonomous driving technology, an automatic emergency brake technology, and the like
The vehicle-mounted radar, which may be widely utilized for the technologies, may detect a neighboring object based on a reflective signal that is reflected after a radar signal is transmitted.
However, in a section where a steel tunnel or a soundproof wall is installed and a section where a structure that reflects a great amount of electromagnetic waves is installed, it is frequently found that a noise signal is received to be larger than a target signal. Due to this phenomenon, a vehicle may not detect a forward target vehicle, and may not previously detect a forward target vehicle based on a vehicle setting, which are drawbacks.